The conventional approach to repairing the blades and shrouds is to add material to the tips of blades and surfaces of the shrouds, and machine the material until the blades and shrouds are returned their original dimensions. This approach requires that material be added to and machined to both the blades and shrouds. This approach has the advantage of that the repaired blades and shrouds are returned to the original dimensions as new blades and shrouds. Because they are returned to their original dimensions, the blades and shrouds may be used as replacement blades and shroud in other turbines of the same model as that from which the blades and shrouds were removed. A disadvantage of this approach is that reworking blades and shrouds is expensive and time consuming.